


North

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Merlin says one (1) curse word), Cheesiness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Northern Lights, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unapologetic use of cheesy romance lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Gwaine held the flap open once Merlin was ready, and Merlin let out a huff as he stepped outside. “Alright, what did you want –”And Merlin’s mouth dropped open.





	North

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus ficlet for [Pendragons & Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)  
>  ~~In other words: I wrote more ficlets than the eight we can submit so here's this one on it's own lol~~
> 
> _Canon era: A and B (and C if ya want) are going with/on a diplomatic mission north that for some reason had to happen in the middle of winter. They see the northern lights for the first time (and maybe kiss while they're at it lmao)_

“Merlin. _Merlin!”_

Merlin groaned, and lifted his head from the pillow to find Gwaine crouched by him, shaking Merlin’s shoulder and an excited grin on the knight’s face.

“Whaddya want?” Merlin slurred out.

“I want to show you something,” Gwaine responded quietly, still grinning.

Merlin groaned and flopped his head back down to the pillow. He protested, voice muffled, “Gwaine, it’s the middle of the night, and it’s _freezing_ outside this tent. Hell, it’s freezing _in_ the tent.”

“It’ll be worth it. Promise.”

Merlin groaned again, and flopped his head to the side to give Gwaine a skeptical look. “What is it?”

Gwaine’s grin turned cheeky. “Ah, that’ll ruin the surprise. But c’mon, Merlin. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Merlin blinked at him for a moment longer, before he let out a huff. “Fine. Let me get my boots on.”

Gwaine grinned victoriously before waiting for Merlin to wrap himself up in the required clothing to trek outside the tent, Merlin shooting him suspicious (albeit playful) glances all the while. Gwaine seemed fidgety – as if he was once again a child waiting to show his friends something gross he’d found in the bottom of a river.

Gwaine held the flap open once Merlin was ready, and Merlin let out a huff as he stepped outside. “Alright, what did you want –”

And Merlin’s mouth dropped open.

Gwaine only continued to grin. “I thought you might like it.”

Above them in the sky, Merlin could see lights. But not like any lights he’d ever seen before, no – bright green ribbons trailed their way across the sky, swaying in an unfelt breeze, and coloring the snow-covered world with its otherworldly light.

And it was absolutely _breathtaking._

He let out a soft, awed laugh. “Gwaine, this is –”

“The Saxons call it ‘norðrljós,’” he said, looking up in them in wonder as well. “It means ‘northern lights.’”

“Have you ever-?”

Gwaine shook his head. “I’d heard about it, but I’d never seen it before for myself.”

“What do you think it is?”

Gwaine shrugged. “No one knows. But it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

And Merlin smiled, still awed. “It is. It absolutely is.”

They lapsed into a silence then, both of them simply watching the lights as they danced across the sky as they sat together in the snow, leaning against the other.

But then Gwaine broke the silence.

“You know what else is beautiful?”

Merlin blinked at that sudden change, before turning to Gwaine, confused.

To find Gwaine looking at him, expression soft and fond.

But before Merlin could respond, Gwaine leaned in and whispered, his breath warm on Merlin’s ear, _“You.”_

Merlin snorted, and elbowed Gwaine as they both laughed. “No matter how long we’ve been together you still feel the need to flirt.”

Gwaine smiled, and brought his face closer to Merlin’s. “You like it.”

“Hmm, yes, I suppose I do,” Merlin responded, moving in as well.

Their lips touched, the two of them sinking into a soft and slow kiss.

Merlin didn’t know how long the two of them stood out there, gently kissing beneath the dancing ethereal lights above, but eventually Gwaine broke away with a chuckle. “I’m getting cold,” he said.

Merlin smirked. “I am too. I told you it’d be cold out here.”

Gwaine laughed, eyes twinkling in the ethereal light. “That you did.”

“Now, c’mon,” Merlin said, giving Gwaine a cheeky smile as he stood and pulling Gwaine into the tent by the front of his shirt. “You can come help warm me up since you dragged me out here.”

And Gwaine grinned again. “With pleasure,” he said, closing the tent flap behind the two of them.


End file.
